Disclosure of Childhood Friends
by lycanine
Summary: A sequel to Boy, Girl and a Dog. The team has found out about Kaoru. What will happened? Read to find out. This is for those who have read and review my stories and those who ask for a sequel. Disclaimer to all authorized copyrights. The 2 Kaoru's mine!


Hee, I've typed out the sequel of the first story between Hiruma and Tsukikaba Kaoru (read 'boy, girl and a dog to understand about this story.') The villain of the story that I promised is in progress. My muse is going amok with all the pressure of exam looming over the horizon. I lived on stress to create stories, lol.

The story about the other Kaoru is already completed, at least up to the part before Monta join in. I'll continue that in another thread. Just too lazy to type out. And I've decided to take a couple of other reviewers' suggestion in making a lot of parting between her and other chars, but the final parting will be decided by votes so please vote! I have a tiebreaker and need someone to vote!

As for the chibi adventure, I'll most probably have to revamp it so that will be KIV. Ok read this sequel that some of you, (you know who you are), requested. I hope it will live up to its reputation of its predecessor. Spoilers for those who haven't read chapter 202-203. Review, Ya-Ha!

**Disclosure of Childhood friends**

_How, the hell did it went totally out of control..._

Kaoru mentally groaned as she surveys the expressions that are fixed on her. Like her childhood buddy, she hated being put under a spotlight, and being in the center of attention of the entire team of the Devilbats in their clubhouse is definitely under the category. Hiruma, their demonic captain, was currently held back by their strongest and biggest linesman, Kurita. He longed since given up on struggling out of his best friend's grip and kept his silence for an unnerving length of 60 minutes.

Kaoru knows that it's not that he didn't want to curse at everyone and everything; he's run out of words and known language to vent his frustration out. She just grimaced at them, waiting for the wheels in their head to stop turning and start asking the questions that's burning in their eyes, 'How did you know the Devil of Deimon?'

- - - - - - - - - -

That was the first time the team saw him went ballistic when everyone cornered a girl Yukimitsu mentioned months after the 'Taming of the Hellhound' incident. At first, they didn't believe her existence, not even his two closest friends, Musashi and Kurita. But he confirmed the facts after he spotted her again after the match between Taiyou Sphinx and a new team, SIC Dinosaurs. The defeat of the Sphinx shocked everyone, even Hiruma was unusually quiet when he took note of the linebacker specialized in sacking quarterbacks. Yukimitsu was trailing behind the team, even behind the devil captain when a girl jumped down from the audience stand, which is a good two storey high to land beside the akuma.

Initially, he was overcome by shock at the display of courage, by a female no less. Then the friendly caliber between them sparked something in his memory. As she laughed, Yukimitsu remembered about the full moon night and the couple he spotted on a bike. He quietly used his camera phone and took a picture of them without their notice and sneaked into the changing room from another direction. He shown them the image the next day when there was an improper meeting in a fast food restaurant with everyone sans Hiruma, who told them he's busy and will join them later.

After that day, it took the team weeks of investigation, with the help of Suzuna and Mamori, and planning to set up a trap and corner the mysterious girl. Even Doburoku, is interested in finding out about her background. Not because of her connection with Hiruma, but her knowledge in football, something Yukimitsu explains, overhearing them talking. It was really Kaoru's bad luck that she was shopping at a crafts shop just opposite Musashi's family business and that Musashi happened to be around at that period of time. All Kaoru could remember was three teenage boys pounced on her, gagged her and tied her up before dumping on to the back of a truck. Accompanying her at the back was two pint-sized boys; one looked like a hairless monkey. Then her 'kidnappers' jumped onboard and the escaped vehicle speed off.

Kaoru was thinking this must be how Hiruma's victim felt like when he ran off with them in ropes and gag. Disoriented and scared, except she's not the type to lose her cool. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the covered interior, she starts to groan and beat her head against her upraised knees. Hiruma is expecting her in 5 minutes time at their usual place. If she's not there…

Sena and Monta jumped at the sound the girl is making and looked at her. She used her shoulder to point at the cloth, asking either one of them to remove it. Togaru, who was with them at the back didn't want the gag off, least she starts screaming her head off. Kaoru growled at him and it was his turn to jump since it sounded like Cerberus. Sena took it off and Kaoru thanked him.

"I think it's better if you turn back and drop me off at the shop you've picked me off. And it's for the welfare of your lives I'm concerned with." When they cocked their head to a side and looked puzzled, she sighed and tells them the bald facts. "Look, I know who the lot of you are and judging from this kidnapping, you might have guess who I am. I'm meeting your captain in less than five minutes time and unless you want the wrath of the Devil of befall on the entire team, I suggest you let me go, now."

Monta snorted, "Hiruma-senpai wouldn't know you are with us, you never told him, with your hands all tied up and your handphone is with Sena. How could he have known?" Kuraki, who's sitting in front with Juumonji, also pitched in, "Besides, the place we're heading is the least expected place you will appear, we did a very through investigation on you."

Kaoru blinked at the brave words sprouted by two pitiful boys who never saw Hiruma in full bloom rage mode. Then she though of the gift Hiruma handed to her on the day the team returned from America. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

- - - - - - - - - -

Hiruma is pacing about, he never like to do this. The last time he did that was in a nail salon at midnight, with the person who's supposed to appear 10 minutes ago. If she wasn't free, she will call him and tell him weeks in advance. No call and no appearance made Hiruma edgy. It wasn't easy to track her down again, not after since pre-school days. It was she who made the contact, his team's encounter with the NASA Aliens was the first time they've met after such a long time. But the meeting was brief, as they're heading to America to start the football boot camp training.

He keeps the corresponding between them via email with the laptop he carried with him at all times. Discussion of strategies with her always kept him on the metal edge. Even during the exhausting Death March, he makes sure to post a reply back, waiting for her updates on the news of football happenings in Japan. He'd also gave her something, in case she ever when missing on him again. Kaoru humphed, and teased him for being paranoid. But the akuma knows she'll accept it, just to ease his mind.

"Guess this is the best time to test the device I gave her," Hiruma muttered, pressing his PDA with a few clicks of his fingers. The screen shows him the map of Japan, he narrows the search down to Tokyo, then Deimon. He keyed in a sequence of number and a green blob appears on the screen. Hiruma smirked, the tracker worked. His eyes narrowed drastically when he read the names of the streets the blob is traveling on. He growled, making several humans jumped into the air in shock and turned their heads to locate the sound.

- - - - - - - - - -

Moments later, a shadow falls on a shiny black motorcycle, parked in front of the craft shop Kaoru frequents. The helmet is still hook at sides of the machine, on its seat is the art supplies she must have bought before she was kidnapped by the idiots he called his team mates. His snarl looked like Cerberus when he's about to take a bite out of someone. Musashi walked out of his building, and sensed a familiar presence. He spotted the blond just standing there, staring at the Ducati. He approached his friend cautiously, unsure of his footing with the current mood the elfin boy is displaying.

"Hiruma?"

"Tell me you're not part of his mad caper those fucking idiots just pulled off." Musashi blinked, never heard him used this tone before. It sounded strangely calm but the impact was tenfolds of his original cussing temper. "Monta was with me in the office, asking for a part-time job at the site when he suddenly got excited over something. He ran out before I could collar him for answers. Guess it must be the mysterious girl everyone is talking about."

Hiruma snapped his head at his direction, "You know Kaoru?" "So, that's her name, huh? I've only heard about her existence about a couple of months ago. If you wanna know, Kurita nearly gave in to the temptation but he and I took a stand not to probe into your private affairs. The others, well, they wanted to know more about you."

Black rage boiled over inside Hiruma, _fucking bastards, poked into my affairs! All good intentions paved a path into hell and you all are about to meet the Devil himself!_ "Need a lift?" Hiruma struggled to hold his temper, "No, I'll ride this. I know where they are taking her. Don't warn them."

"Unless you can promise not to unleash that anger inside of you, I will call them." Hiruma didn't reply and Musashi understood. The bike roared out its fury, like the one the devil wanted to, and took off as Musashi called Mamori.

- - - - - - - - - -

As a saying would goes, anything that can go wrong will go wrong, and currently, it was triple the impact. First, Hiruma knows Kaoru's whereabouts, due to the tracker he gave her and he is now hot on their trails. Second, the group who kidnapped her had a run in with the hound, who remembered Kaoru and was trying to take a bite at anyone who tries to get close to her. By the time they subdue the canine with lots of snacks, the sound of a motorcycle reached the ears of everyone, with Kaoru groaning aloud, "Run. Hide, he's here. Hiruma is here. He found me because I have a tracker and he rode my bike." She added on to answer the unspoken questions on their bewildered faces.

"SHIT! We should have seen that coming!" "Which sane normal human would have a tracking device on them in the first place!" "Oh fuck, the dog just turned his attention on to us!" Kaoru watched at the chaos before and wondered if she should interfere or just stay right where she is. The decision was taken away from her when the captain hopped off the bike and commanded the hound to rip sheds off the skin of the two pipsqueaks while he used his rifle and fired at the three linesmen.

Luckily, help came in the form of four human beings, Mamori, Suzuna, Kurita and Musashi. The two guys manage to arrive in the nick of time before further damage could be done on the kidnappers. Kurita stood behind the raging devil, wrapped his arms round the boy, trapping the upper limbs and lifted him off the ground. As Hiruma was temporary shocked by the linesman's action, Musashi took his AK-47 away from him and stood a good distance away as Hiruma starts to buck and kick his way out.

Suzuna whistled for Cerberus and gave him lots of his favorite food, keeping him occupied. Mamori hurried over towards Kaoru and untied her. "Gomennasai! This is totally not the way I expected our first meeting with you would be." Kaoru looked at the girl that is Hiruma's crush. _Hmm, I can see why he likes you. There is a hint of devil in your angel appearance and he knows that._ Kaoru rubbed her wrists as Mamori proceeds untying the knots around her ankles. She bit back a curse as the blood starts to circulate back into her limbs.

Hiruma, who had calmed down a bit, heard her cursing softly. That ignited his temper again. Everyone heard him cussing a blue streak again, from Japanese to English to god knows what language now. Mamori managed to understand a bit of the other languages he's sprouting. Yukimitsu arrived later, together with Komusubi, after a call from Mamori. He cringed at the sentences coming out from the quarterback's foul mouth. He and Kaoru, fully understood at the death threats he's throwing out.

"Hiruma! Youichi! Enough! I'm fine now, just give me time to let the numbness to wear off." Everyone turned to Kaoru, then to Hiruma and back at her again. He quieted down a bit but still glaring daggers at her nearly successful kidnappers.

"Can you move now?" Kaoru nodded at Mamori's question and hopped down from the truck. Everyone got into the clubhouse and took up every available space inside. Kaoru sat at the place where Hiruma would have sat as the others took their respective positions. Hiruma is still inside the giant's embrace and Kurita's not letting go until Musashi gives tells him so. They understood his antics all too well.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru felt like squirming under those gazes set upon her. But she refused to show her discomfort. Finally, Sena is the first one to break the silence. "Eto, daijoubu desu? Your arms…"

"Ya, I'm fine. Doesn't matter if the bonds are tight or loose, if I stayed in a position for too long, I'll start to experience numbness. So what do you need to know about Hiruma that will risk the wrath of the devil himself."

Monta spoke up, "Well, you see, Hiruma-senpai is the only one that we didn't know a lot even if we respect the hell lot from him, and the two of you seems to be very close, I mean, like a couple. So…"

At that point, Hiruma laughed his head off as Kaoru tried to contain her amusement. Musashi motion Kuirta to let him go since Hiruma could laugh. Then Kaoru gave up the fight and break out bales of laughter. It took 5 minutes before Kaoru could speak without breaking down again. By then, Monta's face has turned to dull red and still remains the same. Hiruma had already took a chair and sat beside her, his right arm sling over her shoulder in a relax manner. Kaoru caught a slight narrowing of Mamori's eyes at that action, and glanced at the akuma. He nodded, knowing what his actions did to affect Mamori's senses. Kaoru rolled her eyes and he cackled.

Everyone misunderstood that for a secret communication between couples. Mamori humphed slightly under her breath. "Ah, well, sorry about the question you asked, but the way you phase it just took me by surprise. As to whether am I his girlfriend, you have to ask him," she pointed Hiruma, "for clarification. I don't presume to own him nor does he assume to own me. Does that answer your question?"

Monta nodded, even though the answer made him even more confused. Kaoru asked one of them to open the door to let Cerberus in. The notion scares the daylights out of everyone, sans a handful. Hiruma pinched her shoulder in warning, so Kaoru waved the idea off, making them heaved in relief.

"So questions, do be quick, I've got to go somewhere else. And Hiruma is supposed to take me there." The idea of Hiruma going out with a female googled their minds again and Kaoru grinned at their open book expressions. Hiruma just grumbled. Soon, the questions starts to follow out, and most of them she can screen it over as most are innocent and doesn't touch much of his past. Some of the answers can be obtain from either Kurita or Musashi since they are buddies since middle school. Then, Suzuna asked a question, that gotten everyone's attention. "Kaoru neechan, how did Younii find you after all these years apart?"

"I found him. It's a promise we made when we're kids. And it was something that neither of us forgotten. I can't tell you what the promise is, it's between us." Yukimitsu continued Suzuna's query. "How did you find him?"

Kaoru grinned, "That is something that was totally unforeseen, Tokyo Tower. That one hot summer afternoon, when the whole building was being booked by an American Football team." Everyone grinned and groaned at the memories of the 'Death Tower' recruitment arranged by their captain. "I was on the rooftop of another building, sketching the skylines of Tokyo city when I noticed a crowd under the tower. To my surprise and delight, I saw him wielding a gun, firing up into the air."

"How did you managed to see him? All the buildings around the tower are still quite tall if you're standing on the roof. To look down and spot him is not easy." commented Juumonji.

"Field glasses. Binoculars." Kaoru reply at the confused looks from her military slang. "I've gotten those couple of years ago when I decided to sketch on birds. At the same time, my part-time job needs them."

"What's your part-time job?" asked Kurita.

"P.I., freelance for the police and anyone who needs my service." Kaoru replied, with an evil smirk on her face. Suddenly everything becomes very clear, how Hiruma gotten all the information from. She is a fountain of knowledge from all the cases she handled and Hiruma just taped into it.

"Aren't you suppose to keep confidential of all your clients' information?" questioned Mamori.

"Hmm, if any of you can persuade him not to do anything that he wants to do, teach me. I haven't mastered that skill yet." Kaoru retorts back.

No one spoken, "I rest my case." Then Suzuna probed another question, but to Hiruma. "Is that how you gotten information as to where my aniki disappeared to?" Hiruma looked bored but his eyes are fixed at Kaoru.

"In a sense, Hiruma did approach to me about your brother. It was easy to get information from the police to check if he's on any of their cases, then I called in a favor from the someone working in the airport and gotten the information." What Kaoru didn't mention was Hiruma understood the feelings of younger siblings with older brother pulling a disappearing act on the family. He's one living example, except that he keeps contact with his younger brother and sister, twins, about his whereabouts via email.

Then, a voice cut into the mumbling among the team, "Tsukikaba Kaoru, I should have known it was you." Everyone turn to the Doburoku, the team coach of Devilbats. "Hi, coach!" she waved at him. "HUH!" The room exclaimed. Even the trio under the aging linesman looked slightly stunned. The man strolled closer towards her, eyeing her from head to toe. "Hmm, you've maintain your physique well." Kaoru grinned, "How's Simon and the gang?"

"Hmm, the last time I saw them, I was joining these people to train them." "Ok, that means they've finally graduated from your coaching." Doburoku nodded. "I have a question of my own." "Shoot."

"Why would Hiruma went ballistic at everyone here?" Both of them stiffened at the question and it caught everyone's attention. "It was something that happened a long time ago, old man. Just leave it as it is," snapped the boy. Kaoru took a deep breath; her left hand gripping her friend's left tightly under the table. There was an uncomfortable silence surrounding the room after Hiruma's comment.

Kaoru checked her watch, "Sorry about cutting this short, but I've got to go now, one last question before I leave." Everyone frowned in concentration to rack up a question to pop to Kaoru. It was Musashi who asked her. "Was this a setup, between the two of you, to get everyone to understand Hiruma a little better?"

"No, or did you think his anger was all for show?" Kaoru reminded him of the earlier incident. Musashi kept his doubt to himself, as he watched the two of them make their way out.

Kaoru got that feeling that someone is burrowing his eyes at her back and she knows it has to be the kicker that everyone calls Musashi. She let Hiruma take the lead of the bike, as she sat behind him. She waved at everyone as Hiruma starts the engine and bumped her with a helmet. She nodded and slides her fingers into his hair, pressing it down to let him slip on the helmet. Everyone witness it and still thinks that they are a couple, especially Mamori, who is feeling a twist in her guts at their familiarity. Musashi could see that the relationship between them could turn either way now, but he can safely place his bets on friendship based on Hiruma's behavior around her.

The motorcycle disappeared from their sight and everyone disperse from the school gates, each going off in their own way. Only Musashi and Kurita are left standing there. "Ne, Musashi, do you really this that all this is within Hiruma's calculation?"

"My guess is that Hiruma might have known it but not everything. Kaoru, however, she might have planned this all along. Who knows, maybe what she said was true." Kurita nodded. Then they parted.

- - - - - - - - - -

Mamori was very quiet as she accompanied Sena and Suzuna back home. Suzuna noticed the odd behavior and nudged Sena. He already knows it and pointed at the nearby café, a place to question her. Mamori had always taken care of him; it's time for him to care for her like a concerned younger brother. They dragged her with them into the café and order hot latte, and two mochaccinos.

Suzuna wasted no time grilling her and soon got her to pour out her feelings. Sena was surprised to hear that Mamori might have harbored a crush on Hiruma since the Death March. Suzuna wasn't too shocked by the prospect. "So why don't you confess your feelings towards him?" Mamori looked at Suzuna as she sips her latte. "I didn't even know I'm having a crush until that time when Doburoku mistaken that I was his girlfriend. That was the tidbit you've been trying to get me to spill. Moreover, he's only interested in football currently, not other things."

Sena shook his head, "Mamori neechan, if you never try, how do you know football is his only interest? He even spends time with Kaoru neesan, which tells a lot of things."

"But, I'm afraid it's already too late…" the two kids exchanged a look between them. "Kaoru neechan did say they don't own each other, and I believe that she would have said it aloud if they are dating. She doesn't strike me the type to cower under Younii's temper." Sena nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think so?" "Of course!" Suzuna reply, slamming the tabletop as she stood up to loom over Mamori. "Where is the spirit you always have when you confront Younii over other people's welfare? Use that fire and determination to get his attention!" she fisted her right hand and waved it in the air. Sena pulled his girlfriend down back to her seat, and turned around to bow in apology for the commotion.

"You're right, they never said anything so all's fair in getting his affections. I'll need some time to plan, will the both of you help me?" they nodded enthusiastically. Then Sena blurted, "What about Monta?" "What about him?" Mamori asked.

"Ano, he has a major crush on you, you know that right?" "I guess I have to tell him personally, that I appreciate it but I can't accept it." So they started their campaign in getting the akuma's love.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hiruma sneezed as he slowed the bike to a halt in front of their usual meeting place. He knows that Kaoru lifted a brow at him even though they are still wearing their head gear. "You gonna fall sick? In the middle of the Kanto Tournament?" Hiruma grumbled back, "Bite your tongue, I'm feeling fine. Someone's plotting something on me. My eye has been twitching since the last intersection."

"Hmm," she musters as she hooks the helmet to the side and unzipped her coat. The maître d' led them to their usual table upon entry. After placing their order, she finally speaks up about the earlier stunt. "Youchan, gomenne. I did mention I was going to do something to ease some mystery that you purposely created to keep the others at bay. Just that I wasn't expecting a kidnap."

"When you called to fix a meeting with me 2 hours before that feat, I was a little suspicious. But the kidnap was something I know they will do that, you however, didn't. That is a miscalculation on your part." Hiruma paused for a moment to drink his vienna. "Did it bring back any memories of that incident?"

She shook her head, "I nearly panicked, but the minute I saw Sena's and Monta's face, I regained my composure. I should have told them about the tracker but was afraid that they will stomp it."

"Damn right they will, those idiots already know my temper, but today they tasted my wrath. Dammit! Don't ever pull that stunt again! It was like reliving that fucking nightmare all over again." Hiruma retorted. Kaoru bared her teeth at him, showing her displeasure, but nodded. "Friends?"

"Che, like it ever ended?" Hiruma replied, giving her a hint of his smile. Kaoru grinned, and then their food arrived at the right timing. Kaoru attacked her food with gusto, as Hiruma ate it with his usual smooth but quick pace. Kaoru knows that Musashi is going to be a problem to deal with, but this is between her and the kicker. Hiruma will be caught in the middle if he knows about it. No problem, she can hide it well enough to slip under the devil's radar. It will take a while before everything is going to return back to mundane ever since she started the motion of change.

**Owari**

A/N: I know it's very long, I got carried away, or rather; my muse decides to go nuts with it. OOC is not intended, just for the sake of this story, I like to portray the gentle side of Hiruma that the Japanese authors sometimes seems to throw out to drive Hiruma's fans crazy!

The sibling addition for Hiruma part is from my imagination, derived from the way he handle Suzuna, who is the only person on earth that addressed the akuma 'Younii' and if my guess is correct, used his arsenal to fire away.


End file.
